La lluvia, el sol
by ALE686
Summary: Los corazones de Isshin Shiba y Masaki Kurosaki se habían conectado un día de lluvia, igual que Ryuuken Ishida y Kanae Katagiri. Para Ichigo, la lluvia representaba otra cosa. Aunque al final, lo único que se pregunta es: ¿Kaito? / / Drabble, spoilers del evento de Bleach Brave Souls / / Feliz #7 año del mes Ichihime ¡y primero como pareja oficial!


SPOILER: Para los que no saben qué juego, me refiero a Bleach Bankai Battle. ¿Conocen los juegos otome? ¿O Corazón de Melón? Más o menos de la misma manera, el evento era parecido a un Gaiden. En éste Orihime es la princesa del reino e Ichigo un ladrón llamado Kaito.

FIN DE SPOILER.

¿Pueden creer ya es un año sin Bleach? Me acuerdo que antes tenía un táctil viejísimo, rayado y súper chico -media palma tal vez, de esos primeros que salieron- en el que apenas veía cada viñeta, pero siempre me despertaba temprano como tarado solo para ver algún spoiler del manga, tratando de estar al corriente y todo.

Supongo que para muchos de ustedes fue así también y aquí estamos, al final aguantar valió la pena. Sé que somos pocos en comparación a otras parejas, de acá o cualquier otra serie, pero, aunque los haters no lo crean o lo nieguen nosotros tenemos montón de qué alegrarnos no solo el hecho de ser oficiales. Tenemos un arco argumental central (hecho por el autor, nada de marketing en ese momento, ni fue contenido financiado por un estudio de animación o editorial, sino de la mano del mismo creador) a ambos personajes que conforman la relación, cosa que en los shonen habrá a veces y no, pero nosotros tuvimos la fortuna de tener.

PD: Creo que divagué un poco en el fic, al final. Si alguien tiene un título más creativo, avisen que me quedé corto. Volví a tener conexión mala ayer, sino lo subía antes.

* * *

 **La lluvia, el sol**

Ichigo observó tranquilamente a su esposa dormitar a su lado, con el cuerpo muy cercano al suyo y arqueada con el cuerpo viendo a su dirección. Estaba dormida de lado, con una media sonrisa en sus sueños a pesar del clima lo suficiente fresco como para requerir más de una manta. No había que echar un vistazo detrás de las cortinas para saber que llovía, el sonido no daba lugar a dudas.

En otro tiempo quizás se habría encariñado con algo como la lluvia. En realidad, le había gustado muchas mañanas despertarse entre los repiqueteos suaves. Muchos decían que la lluvia era triste, que por eso países como Londres eran sinónimo de viejos enojados y de poco buen humor, y demás. A él no le parecía desagradable. En primer lugar, porque a su madre tampoco no le disgustaba en lo mínimo, de hecho, la adoraba. Masaki disfrutaba la lluvia, hasta había ocasiones donde le dejaba saltar los charcos, aunque siempre teniendo cuidado de llevar su impermeable y botas para no mojarse más de lo necesario al realizar esos juegos.

Siendo así, no veía nada de malo en la lluvia no ser que se presentara tormenta. Fue esa la principal razón de que aquel día estuviera de la mano de su mamá y que el gusto por el clima cambió radicalmente.

Porque su madre murió entre la lluvia.

Gotas y gotas de agua representando la tristeza que no salió de sus ojos, por no creer el cuerpo que cubrió y el suyo y del cual al reaccionar salió y contempló falto de aliento.

Con el paso de los días, la lluvia siempre la asoció a la muerte de Masaki y en ese momento solo venía a su memoria toda la culpa que tenía del suceso. Por ese motivo era la representación de su tristeza, muchas veces hasta de la sensación depresiva en que estaba por enterrarse.

Muchas cosas pasaron para que pudiera dejar de ver el torrencial como algo negativo y como algo de lo cual había que sobreponerse, ahora lo veía como el valor. Para levantarse y seguir adelante a veces era necesario caer.

Así como en un pasado no muy lejano la lluvia logró conectar los corazones de Isshin Kurosaki y Masaki Kurosaki y también los de Ryuuken Ishida y Kanae Katagiri; a los shinigami y quincy y con el tiempo a todas las razas y los mundos en un mismo ser -el cual Ichigo representaba-; hoy día si puede vivir en paz es gracias a los obstáculos superados una vez se presentó ésta.

E incluso si la lluvia se volvía a presentar, no importaba demasiado: Ichigo había vuelto a tener un sol a su lado y ésta vez no existía ser capaz de apartarla de él.

…

Tal vez sí había quien la pudiera alejar de él.

—Kai… to —la su tierna y suave voz femenina dice, dejando atónito a Ichigo.

¿Qué acababa de decir? Su mirada sigue desconcertada cuando Orihime abre los ojos poco a poco, viéndolo alegre a pesar de adormitada.

—Buenos días.

Ichigo corresponde apenas, todavía pensando. Kaito es nombre de hombre, ¿no?, e imagina por qué razón entresueños decía su mujer ese nombre. Mil y un posibilidades transcurrieron en su mente, haciéndole doler el pecho.

No, sabe que ella no le traicionaría. Pensar en ello es un bajo nivel de confianza, por eso no llega a su cabeza esa posibilidad. Mas teme que ella esté flechada de alguien. Desde siempre ella fue su favorito en todo, que conste que Orihime misma se lo dijo. Que sueñe con otra persona del sexo masculino le quita posición.

Al final, elige cuestionar. Ella está sin temor de responder, pero antes, se cubre la boca. Se contenía la diversión. Ichigo notándolo, quiso poner seriedad.

—Te lo digo en serio, no te rías.

—Kaito… eres, eres tú, Ichigo —ocultó su risa con media palma en su boca. Se veía tan gracioso con el entrecejo vuelto a fruncir.

Y ahora se veía tan gracioso avergonzado. Procedió explicarle su sueño, donde ella al parecer se trataba de una princesa y también estaban todos sus demás amigos en distintas posiciones, todos vestidos a la inglesa e incluso quienes fueron sus enemigos lo eran allí.

Esa respuesta fue demasiado detallada y el sueño muy propio de su esposa, para tratarse de mentira, así que creyó cada palabra. Eso significaba que seguía siendo el hombre de sus sueños e imaginaciones raras.

O por lo menos eso pensó hasta que vio a Kazui ingresar a su habitación, tirando un poco el acolchado al trepar a la cama, buscando el regazo de su mamá. Mas eso estaba bien, estaba seguro de que ambos se asegurarían de tenerla siempre a su lado.

.-.


End file.
